


The Genetics Of Love

by princessrosberg



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Blood, Demon AU, Eventual Death, M/M, Needles, Supernatural Creatures, Wont be a nice fic, all the good and nasty stuff, genetic mutation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6593644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessrosberg/pseuds/princessrosberg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel doesn't know why he's here, why the blonde scientist is so interested in him, and why he seems so drawn to one Sebastian Vettel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Shouldn't start another chaptered fic but hey I had the idea and wanted to! Exams will be over in 2 months so the updates will be super regular then just bare with me. Anyway enjoy this and surprise surprise, it's Sebastidan.

Daniel just wants to go home. He knows he's different - he's always been different. From the moment he was born he knew he wasn't normal, wasn't like other human beings but he'd managed to hide his abnormalities, up until now. Daniel's eyes flick about the scene, the darkness spreading throughout his body and he blinks once before his vision turns black and red. He can make out the shape of someone in front of him, sat down on a chair and scribbling away in a notebook. His teeth turn up into a snarl and he lunges forward in an attempt to sink his fangs down into the person - to rip them apart for mocking him - but the metal cuffs around his wrists and ankles stop him from moving an inch. His sharp nails break through the skin on his fingers and Daniel's about to burn the metal away before a voice fills his ears.

"He's extraordinary"

Daniel blinks at the voice, his vision soon fading back to normal and he tilts his head in curiosity at the man. His bright blue eyes stare back at Daniel. The man smiles before another voice appears, this time sounding harsher.

"Please be careful Dr. Vettel he's very dangerous. We've already lost Dr. Räikkönen this morning"

The man waves his hand at the boy, his eyes never leaving Daniel.

"Enough with the formalities Dany, I've told you a million times it's Sebastian"

Daniel makes a noise gaining the full attention of the two men, clicking his tongue slightly and never looking away from the blonde haired man.

"Se-Se-bastian"

The word feels foreign on his tongue, he's never been brilliant at speaking In English, with his mother tone something much more beautiful and easy to understand. Sebastian’s eyes widen at the sound and a smile tugs at the corner of his lips.

"You're just full of surprises aren't you?"

Daniel's lips quirk up into a smile. The blonde haired man with the funny accent - who he now knows as Sebastian - has a strange interest that Daniel is drawn to. He looks towards the other man; his eyes aren’t as friendly as Sebastian’s, there’s no smile on his face and Daniel can tell he’s nervous by the way he’s biting his lip. Daniel can't help himself, he bares his teeth at the man, and slams his hands against the glass, laughing when he jumps backwards and grabs onto Sebastian’s arm. 

“See! I told you he was dangerous, you should just sedate him right now” 

Daniel snarls at the words, glaring at the man before he looks back at Sebastian. He watches as the blonde pulls something from his pockets and presses it against a fancy looking machine before it beeps and the glass pane in front of him lowers into the ground. Daniel's too shocked to plan his escape route - too shocked that Sebastian would let him be so out in the open where he could rip them all apart and flee the scene. Instead he stands there, blinking in confusion at him. 

“Sir what are you doing? He's killed one of our doctors already and you're getting this close? I'd advise against it and-”

Daniel can't control his anger, the boy keeps yapping on about how dangerous and horrific he is that he can't help himself. His vision turns to black and red once more, his pointy nails break through the skin on his fingers but this time however, Daniel can feel his wings pushing against his shoulder blades before they shoot out and break the rest of the surrounding glass. He lets out an ear piercing scream, the metal cuffs around his wrists and ankles burn away in a few seconds and he bats one of his wings against Dany, knocking him into the wall before jumping down and out of the destroyed cage. A couple of the jet black feathers from his wings drop to the floor and he watches as Sebastian bends down to pick one up between his fingertips, rubbing the soft fluff between his finger and thumb. Daniel turns around when he hears Dany groaning from behind him, rubbing at the back of his head as he pulls himself up from the floor. When he brings his fingers away from his head there’s a couple marks of blood against them. Daniel smirks.

“You _ever_ speak about me like that again, you’re dead”

He turns back to Sebastian, flapping his wings a few times before they fold up and lie against his back.

“Why do you want me?”

Daniel says, his vision slowly fading back to normal as his anger subsides. His fangs still poke out over his bottom lip slightly, but he feels his nails retracting back to there normal state. Sebastian blinks at him in awe, reaching out to brush his hand against the feathers of his wings. A strange feeling passes over him when Sebastian's hand touches him; he can't quite place what the feeling is, but he somehow feels connected to the blonde haired man.

“For a number of reasons, but first could I have your name? It seems only fair that you know mine and well, Dany's too”

“It's Dan-”

A sharp prick in the side of his neck stops him from talking, the sudden feeling of dizziness hits him. When Daniel raises his hand to touch the skin he brushes it over a sharp needle and before he can turn to look at Dany, his eyes slide shut and he drops to the floor in an unconscious state.


	2. Act 1, Scene I

Daniel feels groggy when he wakes up, there’s sleep clinging to his eyelashes and something heavy around his neck, rubbing against his skin. He tries to lift his head, but the thing around his neck that he soon realizes is a collar, tightens and Daniel lets out a cry of pain when he feels sharp metal spikes pierce through his skin. 

  
“The more you move the more it’ll hurt”

  
He hears someone speak, and with the thick and rough accent he already knows who it is. His entire body aches, and there’s a patch on his left wing that’s more painful than the rest.

  
“What do you want with me?”

  
Daniel says, his eyes sliding shut as he runs over a more co-ordinated plan of escape in his head; he is  _ not  _ staying here, especially with Dany. It’s silent for a moment, before Dany’s hand grips onto Daniel’s curls and roughly tugs his head upwards. His eyes are dark and cold, nothing like the blue ones he seems so drawn to. 

  
“I can’t tell you that, why don’t you go ask Sebastian instead”

  
Dany growls, his hand tightening around Daniel’s hair. He opens his mouth to reply, however no words come out and instead a noise of pain escapes as he feels someone pluck a handful of feathers from his wing. Dany let’s go, his head drops back down against the concrete floor and when Daniel rolls onto his side he sees another person in the room. This time much younger and tanned, jet black hair and scared brown eyes. Daniel grins at him, a laugh erupting from the pit of his stomach when they hide behind Dany. 

  
“Well well, who's this pretty boy”

  
Dany glares at him when he speaks before turning away from Daniel and taking the feathers from the other boys hand. He kneels down in front of Daniel, turning his head to the side and looking at him with terrified eyes, although there’s a trace of a smile on his face.

  
“I-I’m Carlos”

  
“Well Carlos, it’s nice to meet you but next time we talk, could you not pull my  _ fucking feathers out! _ ”

  
Daniel snarls the last of his sentence, watching Carlos jump back in fright and pulling himself up off the floor. Dany spins around once more, taking just three steps towards Daniel and digging his nails into the bare patch of skin on his wings. He lets out a scream of pain, turning in an attempt to pull Dany away, but he forgets about the collar around his neck, which only makes the pain worse when the spikes clamp around his neck again. Daniel feels like he could pass out, the pain spreading throughout his entire body is agonising and he just wants it to  _ stop. _

_   
_ “What the fuck is going on here?”

  
The door slams open, Dany’s grip on his wings disappear in an instance but his fingers still claw away at the collar. One of the spikes presses deeper and it seems to hit a nerve ending, the anger boils up inside him and he rips the metal collar in half, dropping it to the floor before the weakness takes over and he drops to the floor once more.

* * *

 

“You really need to stop passing out on me”

  
Sebastian’s voice is quiet in his ear, Daniel is too tired to open his eyes and just hums in response. Sebastian’s fingers dance across the top of his hand, pressing against something sharp in his skin. 

  
“I’m sorry about Dany, he takes things way too seriously in this facility”

  
Sebastian’s fingers press against the side of his neck, and Daniel flinches slightly, the cuts still open and sore against his skin. Sebastian offers an apology, gently pressing cotton wool against the cuts which only make them sting more.

“Christian is having words with him, he's done this more than once with our subjects and let's just say they didn't get to see the light again”

That makes Daniel open his eyes, the pain from his skin the least of his worries. He catches Sebastian’s gaze, looking deeply into his ice blue eyes. Sebastian smiles back at him, his hand drops down to rest against his wings - fingers gently running across the damaged patch of skin. 

“Am I ever going to get an answer as to why I'm here?” 

Sebastian sighs, pulling himself up from the chair and heading towards the stark white cupboards on the opposite side of the room. Daniel watches him pulls out a small basket, rummaging through the items and piling a couple of them in his arms. 

“It's not my place to say Dan”

Sebastian replies, placing the items in his arms down on the table beside the bed. Daniel takes the time to look around the room, almost every surface is white, shining so bright Daniel can almost see his reflection in it. The room is surrounded by glass walls, offering absolutely no privacy and even the bathroom is surrounded by four tall glass walls. Sebastian's fingers curl around Daniel's shoulder, lifting him up to grab at his wings. He winces slightly, Sebastian offers a small apology and carefully rubs some ointment across the irritated patch of skin. Daniel's wings flutter slightly at the touch, the tops of them brush against Sebastian’s neck and chin. 

“Who was that other boy with Dany? The one with dark hair?”

Daniel says, the silence starting to annoy him. He wants to know as much as possible about this place,  before he plans his escape. He needs to recover first, gain his powers back after using them so much in the space of just a few hours. 

“Carlos? Him and Dany seem to have a... _ thing  _ I guess you could say, that's why he reacted in the way he did, just try and not provoke him next time yeah?”

“Well  _ he  _ shouldn't provoke me” 

Sebastian sighs slightly, his hand still brushing over Daniel's wings. They run through the bed of feathers, and he can't find it in himself to tell Sebastian to stop. 

“I know you don't want to be here, I know Dr. Horner shouldn't have ripped you from your home and thrown you into this facility, but as much as I want to get you out of here I  _ can't  _ and I'm sorry for that Daniel, I wish I could help you”

Sebastian’s words take Daniel by surprise, and he can only blink in surprise, watching as the blonde disappears and leaves him alone to his thoughts. 

  
  



End file.
